Bad Luck isn't Always so Bad
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: Written for Kinktober day 9. Prompt: bondage and lingerie.


"Summer…" Qrow sighed, staring up at his girlfriend unamused.

"Qrow, it's fine. Raven told me you have a lingerie kink anyways," Summer responded, gesturing to herself.

She was wearing a white lace bra and matching panties. On closer inspection, Qrow noticed the panties were crotchless.

He cursed under his breath and tugged at the silk binding his hands. Summer hadn't given him much wiggle room. "How would Raven even know that?"

"She said she caught you looking at porn." Summer rolled her eyes and moved closer to the bed.

"Short stack, this isn't a good idea. I told you, my semblance-"

"I know you think it's bad luck, but I don't. I think meeting you and falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me." Summer shot him a hard look. She had heard this argument before.

"But if you end up pregnant because the condom or birth control fails-"

"I'll consider it a blessing. I want to have a child with you, baby." Summer ran her fingers through his hair, smiling warmly.

Qrow stared at Summer, willing her to understand. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Summer sighed and straddled his lap. Her hands cupped his face. "Honey, listen to me, if I end up pregnant, it will be completely fine. I will love you and our baby. You will be an amazing father. Just trust me. We have been together for years. It's time to stop holding back. I want you."

Qrow frowned faintly. He tugged on the silk ribbon as hard as he could, breaking the ribbon and freeing himself. Summer looked disappointed, but all Qrow did was flip them around.

"If we're doing this, you're the one who is going to be tied up." He smiled and dipped his head.

Kissing Summer felt like sunshine. It warmed him from the inside out. She always kissed him enthusiastically, happy to be in his arms. She was his sun. The most important person in his life.

When he pulled away, he tied Summer's hands above her head carefully before finally letting himself touch her body. The redhead complied, her skin flushed with excitement.

"You look gorgeous, short stack."

Qrow ran his fingers down her sides, mesmerized by the way the lace bra covered her breasts, but he could still see her nipples, hard and pressing against the fabric.

He heard Summer cry out as he licked her nipples, sucking on them through the lace. He focused solely on her breasts, taking the time to do what he had wanted for years.

"Qrow," Summer gasped as he rolled a nipple between his teeth. She was squirming under him, trying to get friction on her pussy. "Please…. I need you to touch me."

Qrow cursed, moving his lips up to hers again. He kissed her deeply, trailing his fingers down to her wet heat. He slid a finger between her folds, holding back a groan. She was so wet.

Vaguely, he was sure there was a way for these things to be done, but he had only seen porn before. He doubted that would be very sexy in real life. He wanted to take care of Summer first.

"Baby, tell me what you want me to do," he breathed, gazing into her hazy silver eyes.

Summer blushed darkly, her words getting caught in her throat. She squirmed. "Um… Raven said to make sure you, uh, finger me before we start actually… doing it."

Qrow covered his face, hiding a blush. "Alright, just… tell me if it hurts."

"Qrow, I've masturbated before. It should be fine. Don't worry," she mumbled.

Qrow nodded, swallowing hard. The thought of Summer touching herself had his cock achingly hard. He was still careful as he slipped a finger inside of her.

Summer moaned softly, grinding onto his finger. She had been waiting for this for years. There was so much sexual tension between them because Qrow had tried to keep some distance with her, but they still wanted it. Finally, she could feel him inside of her.

Qrow carefully fingered her, worried his semblance might show its ugly head. Everything had to be done cautiously in his eyes because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Qrow… love, it's enough. I need you." Summer tugged on the silk desperately, wanting to grab him.

"I assume you have a condom somewhere?" he mumbled, slipping his fingers out of her.

"In the night stand." Summer watched her boyfriend stand up and strip, her eyes blown wide with lust.

Qrow hesitated, his eyes glued to her face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Qrow, I'm begging you, please. Just come here and fuck me," Summer growled, growing impatient.

"Okay, okay, short stack." He chuckled, pulling a condom out of the night stand. He got into bed after rolling on the latex free condom.

Qrow settled between her legs, trying to maintain some level of control. Summer had other ideas. She wrapped her legs around his waist and yanked him forward. They both cried out as his cock filled her.

"You impatient little minx," he growled, biting her neck playfully.

"I'm tired of careful. I fight things from nightmares daily. I'm not gonna break." Summer panted, ruby red eyes meeting her own silver hues.

She rolled her hips up, setting their rhythm. After a moment, Qrow joined her, meeting her pace. He rocked into her, his head falling to kiss her deeply.

Summer moaned into the kiss, sucking on his tongue. His hips jerked, stuttering a little from the sensation. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside of her. He had fantasized about it before, but this was so much better. She was so hot and wet.

"Qrow, untie one of my hands, please?" Summer begged, meeting every thrust.

Qrow reached up and untied both of her hands, panting softly. Once her hands were free, she immediately started touching herself. Her fingers found her clit. Her pussy immediately tightened around his cock.

Summer's free hand grabbed onto his shoulder as they moved together. Desperate pants left her mouth. "Qrow… it feels really good like that," she whimpered as he changed his angle.

"Let go then… I'm here. I'll take care of you," he murmured, moving faster into the new angle.

Summer cried out his name as she orgasmed, her body tensing. Qrow groaned loudly, burying his face in her lace covered breasts.

His hips jerked to a halt, buried deep inside of her. They remained like that for a moment before Qrow raised his head and kissed her tiredly.

"Hey, short stack?"

"Mm?"

"Did I seriously miss watching you buy condoms?" he asked playfully.

"No, actually. Raven gave me them." Summer's face heated up. Raven had been very involved with helping her seduce her brother.

"What?" Qrow jerked back, looking at the broken condom around his dick.

Summer sat up, looking at it too. Just as Qrow started to panic, she hugged him and laughed. "We might get to be parents!" she said excitedly.

Qrow floundered for a moment, before smiling and rubbing her head. "Yeah, we might… but I don't think it usually takes just once."

 _~Months later~_

"Honey? Can you put the casserole in the oven for me?" Summer called, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, short stack. I got it." He passed her on the way to the kitchen and kissed her forehead.

Summer set down her broom and followed him, watching his reaction. He opened the oven and blinked.

"Summer, are you making bread… why is there a single bun in the oven… Wait…" he raised his eyes to hers and watched as she smiled uncontrollably.

"It's not the only bun in the oven."

Qrow blinked as his arms were filled with his squealing girlfriend. She was so excited that it was infectious. He would worry about his semblance later. At that moment, all he wanted to do was celebrate with Summer.


End file.
